RevEvolution
by SaberNightmare
Summary: I have no idea how to summaraize this. Just Read and Review please! This is from the show RevEvolution, I found this on Youtube.
1. Chapter 1

NOTES: Baboo will not be included due to me not wanting to figure out how to get him to speak normally without it being weird for those who have seen RevEvoution

based off of episode 22

Includes: Devin (dragon), Kino (Kirin), Tyler (elephant), Phobe (pheniox), Fatty (armadillo), Palema (panther), Tituz (tiger), Bradley (bat)

My Characters: Saber (nightfury), Blaze (monstrous nightmare), Ocean (scouldron), Strike (skrill),

Abilities:

Kino: Burning Burst

Devin: Ice Array

Tyler: Thunder Strike

Phobe: Pink Blast

Palema: Panther Doom

Tituz: Tiger Blaze

Bradley: Cresent Hook

Saber: Nightmaric Claws

Strike: Lightning Bolt

Blaze: Pyro Blast

Ocean: Hurrican Storm


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1 ROBO WARRIOR DOWN

While fighting Brady, Devin is severely hurt and is nearly killed. Thankfully, Kino and Tyler arrive in time to save him. After they chase Brady away, they run to their hurt friend.

Tyler sits Devin up against a rock. "Come on Devin! Wake up!"

"T-Tyler...?...K-Kino...?..." Devin says weakly.

"It's us, Devin," Kino tells his wounded friend.

Suddenly, they hear a strange noise. Worried for Devin if it was enemies, Tyler and Kino help their wounded friend to safety. They take Devin to a nearby cavern and seal the entrance shut.

"This looks like it's a safe place to take a rest at," Kino says as he helps Devin sit down.

Tyler kneels down next to Devin and says, "How are you feeling?"

Devin weakly says, "B-Better...th-thanks..." His side starts to hurt. "Gah!"

"Whats wrong?!" Tyler says in a very concerned voice.

"Devin?!" Kino says as he kneels down next to Devin and puts his hand on Devin's chest.

Tyler see's Devin's side is bleeding severely badly and says, "You're hurt!"

Kino uses a piece of fabric to wrap Devin's side to stop the bleeding and says, "That should stop him from bleeding out, but I don't know how long it'll last."

Devin weakly says, "I'm...I'm...sorry..."

"There's nothing to be sorry for Devin, Brady was too strong," Tyler tells him.

Devin says, "N-No..."

Kino asks in a confused voice, "Devin, what are you talking about?"

Devin tries to explain, but his injuries cause him to pass out.

"Devin!" Kino yells.

Tyler checks Devin's pulse and says, "It's alright Kino, he's just unconscious."

Kino then says, "We have to get him back to the ship."

Tyler says, "I'll carry him." He then lifts Devin up.

Tyler and Kino carry Devin back to the ship, where Bradley and Tituz meet them.

Tituz asks them, "What happened to Devin?!"

"Brady! That's who!" Kino yells.

Bradley then asks, "What could Brady possible gain from this?"

Tyler lays Devin down onto a bed and pulls a cover onto him and says, "That's what we are gonna find out."

Kino then says, "Right. Bradly, you and Tyler are gonna find Brady. Tituz and I will take care of Devin."

Tyler and Bradley leave to find Brady. Tituz helps Kino patch Devin's wounds.

Tituz asks Kino, "Did Devin say anything?"

Kino lays a damp cloth on top of Devin's head and says, "He was going to but he passed out before he could say a word. He said he was sorry but when we told him Brady was too strong, he said no."

Tituz then says, "Something's going on and we need to find out what is."

Devin's arm falls to his side and drops something.

"Huh? Whats this?" Tituz picks up a sphere shaped piece of metal that Devin dropped.

Kino says, "It looks like something from the green dragon clan."

Tituz proceeds to say, "Do you think Brady stole it and Devin tried to get it back?"

Kino answers, "It's a possibility."

Devin groans in severe pain.

"Devin?" Tituz holds Devin's hand and asks, "Devin. Can you hear me?"

Devin starts to clench Tituz's hand.

Kino asks, "Devin?"

Devin starts to wake up and says, "K-Kino...?...T-Tituz...?..."

"It's us, Devin," Tituz tells his weakened friend.

Devin then asks, "W-Where...am...I...?"

"You're home Devin. You're safe here." Kino tells him.

Devin tries to get up.

Tituz stops him and says, "Don't try to move, you're far too weak."

Kino lays Devin down against the pillow he then says, "Just get some rest, Devin."

Meanwhile, Tyler and Bradley had tracked down Brady.

Tyler yells, "Brady! Why did you attack Devin?!"

Brady tells them in an arrogant voice, "Ha, ha, ha, isn't it obvious?" He uses Devin's Ice Array against Tyler and Bradley.

Bradley realizes what happened, "I see. When you fought Devin, you scanned his Ice Array in order to make it your own."

Brady then says, "Don't worry. I gave him something in return. An extra dose of venom!"

Tyler yells, "What?!"

Brady tells them, "Ha, ha, ha, your friend will soon die. And there's nothing you can do about it!"

"No!" Bradley screams in shock.

"If I were you, I'd spend some time with him. Because there's little time left! Ha, ha, ha." Brady tells them and flies away.

Bradley tells Tyler, "We have to find a way to neutralize the toxin!"

"We have to hurry!" Tyler yells as he starts to make his way back to the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2 LITTLE TIME LEFT

Back at the ship, Devin's condition had grown worse. Tituz had been trying to help him but suddenly Devin burst into a series of painful screams.

Tituz was trying to hold Devin down. "Devin! Calm down!" He yells trying to get him to respond.

Kino enters the room.

Kino tries to help Tituz hold Devin still. "What happened?!" He asks Tituz.

Tituz then says, "I don't know! He just started yelling in pain all of a sudden!"

Bradley and Tyler return and try to calm Devin down.

Bradley puts his hand on Devin's chest and uses his powers to suppress the poison.

Devin calms down.

Bradley and Tyler explain that Brady had poisoned Devin.

"A toxin?" Kino says in surprise.

Bradley confirms him, "Correct. Brady's goal is to eliminate Devin by any means necessary."

Tituz asks in an angered voice, "But why Devin?!"

Bradley then says, "To Brady, Devin is just another obstacle in his way."

"We can destroy the toxin, right?!" Kino asks in hopes of there being an antidote.

Tyler then tells him, "It's not that simple Kino. This toxin is more lethal than any other we have ever encountered."

The infection spreads to the side of Devin's face.

Tituz then yells, "We don't have time for this! Every minute we spend arguing, the more the venom spreads!"

Bradley agrees, "Tituz's right. We need to split up."

Kino comes up with a plan, "Agreed. Bradley, you and Tituz will stay here with Devin. I'll find Phoebe while Tyler finds Palema."

Tyler and Kino leave to find Palema and Phoebe. After they locate the girls, they explain what happened to Devin.

Palema asks, "Why?!"

Tyler tells her, "Brady stole Devin's Ice Array."

"Do you have a sample of the toxin? I may be able to find something that can give a clue about how to destroy it." Phoebe asks them.

Phoebe, Palema, Tyler, and Kino head to the underworld to search for any information about Brady's toxin. Meanwhile, back at the ship, Bradley can no longer keep the poison in check and it spreads further.

Tituz asks in surprise, "What do you mean? You were able to slow the poison?"

Bradley explains to Tituz, "I was able to do so because Brady had used a toxin known to the bat robo armor. That is why I was able to slow it down."

Tituz now wants to know more, "What do you know about this toxin?"

Bradley tells what he knows of it, "All I know is that it is very lethal and that it comes from a snake called the Dark Ares."

Tituz asks in a hopeful voice, "Do you think that if we find that snake then we might be able to get an antidote for Devin?"

"Even if we do get one, we might not be able to travel there and back in time to give him the cure," Bradley tells him.

Tituz yells, "We still have to try. What if we brought Devin with us?"

Bradley considers this and says, "That might work but then we risk putting his life in even more danger than it already is."

"We don't have a choice right now, the others won't be back any time soon too," Tituz states as a fact.

Bradley finally agrees, "Then its settled. We find the Dark Ares and retrieve the antidote."

"I'll carry Devin so we don't have to worry about him having to walk," Tituz says as he puts Devin onto his back and carries him out the door.


End file.
